"Radiochromic optical waveguide dosimeters" refers to those nuclear radiation dosimeters characterized by gamma ray and neutron reduced changes in transmittance to visible light. The radiochromic optical waveguide dosimeters are used in miniaturized tactical dosimeters, civil defense instruments, and for industrial nuclear radiation dose measurements. These dosimeters are typically described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,240, issued Dec. 18, 1984 and 4,377,751, issued Mar. 22, 1983. These dosimeters however, suffer seriously from temperature effects. That is, exposure to elevated temperatures in the desired operational temperature range of -40.degree. C. to +60.degree. C. damages these dosimeters permanently by creating gas bubbles in their liquid or semiliquid cores. The reason for this is the fact that the core has a much higher thermal expansion coefficient than the plastic wall or cladding. Exposure to elevated temperature creates a high pressure inside the waveguides, forces some of the liquid core past the termination made of glass beads or glass rods or pushes the terminations out. After cooling, a low pressure occurs in the waveguide. The air is sucked in from the outside or sometimes the gas dissolved in the core forms a gaseous bubble which cannot be later removed.